


The Potions Class

by That_1_Weird_Chick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Potions Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_1_Weird_Chick/pseuds/That_1_Weird_Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn't always fight......</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Potions Class

**Author's Note:**

> BTW, I don't own anything, like, at all.

James didn’t like potions, because it was a boring. You did certain things, in a certain order, and got an expected result; he hated it. The only person who hated it more than him was Remus, mostly because he was partnered with James, and James liked to add things to the potions in hopes of getting something different, something new. Due to this if Remus didn’t watch James close enough, their potion would probably explode. 

Thus, when Sluggy announced that this potion would need appointed partners Remus was pretty happy, James was only a little hurt. He got paired up with Evans, she was happy about it too. 

“Don’t do anything stupid, Potter!” she said as soon as he sat down.

He wasn’t planning on doing anything, he swears, but for some reason, she doesn’t believe him. He doesn’t blame her. James decides to comply, and just do the potion. However, when they add the gillyweed, he can’t help himself.

“I wonder what would happen if we had a griffin feather?” He asked his head tilting to the side.

“What”

“Would the potion explode, because of the newt, or freeze, because of the gillyweed?”

“I don’t know?” Her head also tilting to the side as they both stare at their bubbling potion.

Quickly, and quietly she reaches over, snatches a griffin feather, and throws it in the pot. They both lean over slowly, and watch the potion turn a different color.

The bubbles slow.  
The bubbles stop, even though the flame is still on.   
The bubbles start again, quickly. 

James quickly pulls, both himself and Lily back as there potion erupts into the air. They both turn to look at each other information flowing out of their mouths like two waterfalls,

Lily started with, “It exploded!”

“It reacted with the newt, instead of the gillyweed, why?”

“We mixed the gillyweed with squid ink, maybe it eliminated those properties”

“Of course! The squid ink would stop the freezing, but why didn’t it stop the newt from exploding?”

“May-”

“Ahem!” They both turned as Professor Slughorn stood above them with a slight frown on his face.

Apparently their explosion had caused some attention to drift from the teacher to them, opps. Slughorn, only gave them a slight warning, because Evans is a teacher’s pet, he told her this, she hit his arm. 

He decided that this was a good beginning to 5th year; to bad it didn’t end that way.


End file.
